rockosmodernlifefandomcom-20200215-history
Bedfellows
Bedfellows is episode 2b of Rocko's Modern Life. In this episode Heffer is forced out of his parents' house, he decides to live with Rocko. Eventually, though, the two roommates' very different lifestyles start to conflict with each other. Plot Heffer comes home to find out that his parents rented out his room to mice, since George Wolf has been laid off from his job, coupled with Heffer not pulling his weight at the house, so he has to sleep in the treehouse, but the branch that the treehouse was built on breaks under his massive girth, resulting in a painful crash onto the lawn. Heffer goes to stay at Rocko's house. After explaining the situation, Rocko lets Heffer sleeps on the couch. Surprisingly, after Rocko goes back to sleep, the couch comes to life and runs away, refusing to let someone as fat as Heffer sleep on him. Waking Rocko again, Heffer asks to sleep with him. Rocko reluctantly agrees, but only once. Finding Heffer takes up too much room on the bed, Rocko's only choice is in one of his dresser drawers. All through the night, Heffer's snoring not only keeps Rocko awake, but even wakes up most of the neighborhood. Rocko attempts to keep Heffer's snoring quiet by placing an empty fish bowl on his snout, and then numbing Heffer with a cattle prod, neither of which are very successful. The next morning, Rocko goes into the bathroom to find it has been completely ruined; Heffer used up all of the hot water, put a soiled pair of underwear on the rack in place of a towel, mangled the soap bar and his toothpaste bottle, and left a horrible mess in the toilet (Obviously not flushing). When Rocko comes home from work, he finds all of his belongings replaced, which Heffer revealed he gave to charity. Just as Rocko is about to protest angrily against this, Heffer makes dinner, the Heffer Deluxe, which tasted good, until Heffer says the ingrediants, while Rocko is eating it, then comes desert, Heffer Suoffle ala Flambe, which ends up exploding in Rocko's face, literally. Heffer's mom calls him, but he says that he now shares Rocko's house with him, leaving a mountain of dishes for Rocko to do in exchange for the dinner Heffer made in the process. Another sleepless night passes for Rocko. The next day, when Rocko returns from work, he finds clothes strewn all over the place, and Heffer naked. Rocko's clothes are ripped off as he walks into the backyard, to find it filled with nudists, all the while Mr. and Mrs. Bighead are watching from their house. At that moment, Rocko forces all the nudists out of his house and furiously chastises Heffer for taking his hospitality for granted. Not listening, Heffer decides that Rocko is too difficult to live with. Heffer's father then comes to retrieve Heffer, still naked. That night, Rocko wakes up in the middle of the night and peers through his window to find Mrs. Bighead partying with the nudists. Trivia * This episode's partner, Leap Frogs was banned from airing on Nickelodeon, though it along with this episode still airs on Nicktoons * This episode is sometimes paired with the season 4 episode, Wallaby on Wheels * This episode was number 67 on the the 100 Greatest Moments in Nicktoons History Category:Episodes Category:Season 1